Ferris Bueller's Spring Break
In the second book of the Ferris Bueller trilogy (when counting the original 1986 novel,) Ferris Bueller’s Spring Break, the plot revolves around Ferris freeing his friends from their oppressive home environments and going on a cross country road trip for their Spring Break. After the events of the first movie end, Ives explains that Cameron and Sloane were grounded for life by their parents after the events of the first movie. Because of this, the two are forced to cancel their plans with Ferris to travel to Miami for Spring Break. Ferris, refusing to accept that his friends cannot go on a trip he’s dreamed of for years, hatches a plan to bring his friends along despite their parents wishes. Ferris first calls Cameron’s house, and reaches Cameron’s father on the other line. Ferris, acting as a representative of a successful Computer Technology office in downtown Chicago, tells Cameron’s dad that his son has been offered an internship and needs to visit their office immediately. Frankly impressed, Cameron’s dad offers his son the phone. Sending his dad to the other room, Cameron chews Ferris out for trying to pull something like this off. Ferris tells Cameron to calm down and that school’s out, he should legally be allowed to do whatever he wants anyway. Ferris is able to convince Cameron to come over to Ferris’s house and hang out, not letting on that he’s fully intending to go on their planned Miami trip. Once Cameron arrives at Ferris’s house, Ferris puts on his jacket and leads Cameron to a car dealership, in order to get a car and pick up Sloane across town. Cameron immediately realizes what is happening and attempts to fight Ferris. Ferris for the first time proves to have incredible reflexes, as Cameron is not able to land a single punch. Ferris sweet talks Cameron down and reminds him that it is Spring Break. After all, Cameron deserves a break after the hell his dad put him through after crashing the car. Cameron almost does not know how or why, but ultimately agrees with Ferris and decides to join him willingly. At the car dealership, Ferris takes on the guise of Froderick Mordenstein, the Hearse Mogul of the Midwest. As the Hearse Mongul, Ferris is able to convince the dealer he is looking for new cars to make into Hearses, and requests to take a car on a test drive alone, as that will be how he uses it for hearse. Cameron and Ferris are able to make off with the car with no intention to return it. Cameron lays in the backseat to be the “dead body” for the hearse test. The two make off for Sloane’s house. Sloane’s house has been fitted with the finest security systems available to her Chicago Police Officer father. Camera’s line the outside of her home and Ferris and Cameron hatch a plan. With a janitor outfit Ferris stole from the custodian’s closet at school, Ferris has Cameron dress up and pretend to be an electrician doing a check up on the street’s wiring. Meeting Sloane’s mother, he asks if he can see the circuit breaker. Cameron is allowed into the house and turns off the power long enough for Ferris to escort Sloane to the car. Ferris signal’s Cameron to return and the three are able to make off scot free. The three make their way to Miami, stopping along the way to see sights like the Smokey Mountains, the Ohio River, and Nashville. During an overnight stay in Nashville, Ferris is able to win five thousand dollars in cash prize through a Karaoke contest. During the Karaoke contest, Cameron notices that Ferris’s eyes appeared to have changed color when the judges were presenting the prize. In Miami, many high school students are arriving for Spring Break from across the country. Surprisingly, the book cuts to a chapter from Ed Rooney’s perspective. Fired from his job as principal due to the events of the movie, Rooney has moved to Miami to live with his elderly mother. While relaxing on the beach, Ferris Bueller, Sloane, and Cameron arrive, ready to enjoy the beach. Rooney cannot believe his eyes. His mortal enemy was now on his doorstep, but Rooney has no grounds to catch him for anything. Rooney tails the kids, hoping to catch them doing something out of line. In Miami, the kids have fun on the beach, visit shopping areas, and meet up with students from their high school who also came down for the Break, all while being tailed by Rooney. At night, while the three surround a campfire on the beach and settle in for the night, Ferris proposes an idea: like in their original adventure, they should go see the art museum. Within the art museum in Miami is a priceless piece of art that Ferris has enjoyed since he was a small child. It was in a book his mother used to read him. Truthfully, Ferris would like to own it. Cameron laughs, and jokes that Ferris should just demand it in some elaborate disguise how he usually does. Ferris looks him dead in the eyes and replied that this would be exactly what they’re doing. Principal Rooney catches up to the three right in time to hear that Ferris is planning a heist on the Art Museum. He decides to catch them in an act and enters the museum long before them. The three enter the museum dressed in all black right before the museum close, with Ferris charming the guards to let them in even though the museum is legally closing. Ferris tells the guards to go home, and almost hypnotized, they agree and leave. The three enter and begin stealing art. Shortly after, Rooney intercepts them and declares that he’s finally won, he’s finally caught Ferris, and that they are in the end game now. Ferris looks at him with a devilish smile and replies: “Well, yes, Rooney, it is the end. For you.” Ferris then strikes Rooney, and then snaps his neck. As blood pours on the floor, Ives’ novel ends with a chilling to be continued... Category:Earth 2